FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a mouthpiece for the feeding of especially small children with food from a tube filled with a nutrient exhibiting such a consistence and nature that can be squeezed out from the aperture portion of the tube, at which the mouthpiece is placed or can be placed prior to the feeding procedure.